bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jugram Haschwalth
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = | wiek = | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = | waga = | grupa krwi = | przynależność = 30px Wandenreich | poprzednia przynależność = | zawód = Stern Ritter "B" | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = Stern Ritter | poprzedni zespół = | partner = | poprzedni partner = | bazy operacyjne = Silbern | krewni = ? | edukacja = | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa | debiut w mandze = Tom 55, Rozdział 486 | debiut w anime = | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = | angielski głos = | hiszpański głos = }} , jest członkiem organizacji Wandenreich o tytule , oznaczonym literą "B'", oraz prawą ręką i osobistym doradcą Yhwacha. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Haschwalth w uniformie Stern Ritter Jest wysokim mężczyzną o długich jasnych włosach, sięgających do połowy pleców.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 480, strona 5 Wydaje być się chudy i zniewieściały. Nosi standardowy strój członka Wandenreich, czyli długi biały płaszcz z kapturem i czarną maską oraz białe buty. Przez lewe ramię ma przepasany czarny pas. Gdy rozpoczął się atak na Soul Society pokazał się w uniformie Stern Ritter, z długim, białym płaszczem i białymi spodniami od garnituru.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strona 1 Osobowość Haschwalth, jako Stern Ritter "B" oraz poprzedni kandydat na stanowisko zastępcy Yhwacha, rozmawia z nim w sposób o wiele bardziej spokojny i swobodny niż pozostali członkowie Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strona 14-16 Do czasu pojawienia się Uryū, Jugram prawdopodobnie pełnił funkcję osobistej strażyManga Bleach; Rozdział 514, strony 15-16 lub doradcy króla. Widoczne jest to, gdy stał u jego boku podczas pierwszego najazdu na Soul Society. Darzy swojego króla ogromnym szacunkiem i jest wierny wobec niego; ze stoickim spokojem przyjmuje wiadomość o utracie stanowiska następcy tronu, a także gotów był użyć siły na Bazz-B, który chciał sprzeciwić się decyzji Yhwacha (warto nadmienić, że Bazz-B chciał przede wszystkim zwrócić Jugramowi w ten sposób tytuł następcy).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 557, strony 6-7 i 11-13 Nie lubi zabijać słabych; pozwolił Hidetomo i innym członkom 13. Oddziału uciec, gdy spotkał ich na swojej drodze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strony 1-2 Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po śmierci Ludersa i Eberna, mężczyzna pyta lidera, czy Arrancarzy nie są cennymi żołnierzami, ponieważ nie ma potrzeby ich szkolenia. Lider odpowiada, że nie dba o to, bo może mieć ich ilu tylko zechce. Patrzy na uwięzioną Tier Harribel i mówi, że Hueco Mundo jest obecnie ich terytorium.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 485, strony 15-17 Podczas sprzątania po zwłokach, Haschwalth podnosi zużyty medalion Eberna i stwierdza, że nie był on w stanie zawładnąć nad Bankai Ichigo. Lider następnie wydaje mu rozkaz by skontaktować się z '''Jagdarmee, aby sprowadzili "kilku idiotów bez zabijania ich".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strony 14-16 thumb|right|190px|Haschwalth pokonuje Hidetomo W momencie gdy w Hueco Mundo trwa walka Ichigo z Opie, Wandenreich zawiadamia Stern Ritter, że szykują się do inwazji na Soul Society i wszyscy mają stawić się przy Bramie Słońca. Mężczyzna rusza wraz z 6 innymi osobami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 490, strony 1-2 Kiedy przybywa do Soul Society, przeprasza Shinigamich, ale on tylko wykonuje polecenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strony 15-16 Potem zjawia się przy członkach 13. Oddziału, gdzie Hidetomo Kajōmaru próbuje go powstrzymać. Quincy widząc strach na oczach Shinigamiego, pozwala mu uciec, jednak tamten krzyczy aby nie szydził z Gotei 13. Hidetomo próbuje zaatakować, ale zostaje błyskawicznie raniony i pokonany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strony 1-3 Następnie pyta lidera co zrobią dalej, bo ci Shinigami stracili już wolę walki. Mężczyzna odpowiada, że zostawia to jemu i jeśli będzie uważał, że lepiej aby zostawić ich żywych, niech to zrobi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strony 13-14 Po porażce Byakuyi, mówi liderowi o jego śmierci. Komentuje, że zbyt to wszystko się przeciąga, gdy niespodziewanie pojawia się Kenpachi Zaraki z trzema pokonanymi Stern Ritter na plecach i pyta lidera czy on jest szefem tych żółtodziobów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 502, strony 14-17 Jest zaskoczony ogromnym Reiatsu przybysza i pyta jak udało mu się zabić Loyda, Jerome'a i Berenice, po czym Zaraki wyjaśnia w jaki sposób ich uśmiercił. Stern Ritter stwierdza, że Kenpachi jest potworem, ale nie sądził, że aż takim. Kapitan mówi, że nie ma do niego żadnego interesu, po czym atakuje lidera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 503, strony 1-6 Gdy Yhwach kończy walkę z Kenpachim, trzyma go za szyję i pokazuje Haschwalthowi mówiąc, że jeden z ich Potencjałów Wojennych był bardzo słaby.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strona 15 Po aktywowaniu Bankai przez Yamamoto, jasnowłosy z niedowierzaniem patrzy na mały Bankai wszechkapitana. Lider mówi mu, żeby go nie lekceważył, bowiem Zanka no Tachi to Bankai skompresowany do małych rozmiarów, gdzie cała siła płomieni znajduje się w tym jednym ostrzu. Wystarczy na moment się zawahać, a będzie to koniec.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strona 1 Mężczyzna zastanawia się, jak to w ogóle możliwe, że przy takiej temperaturze ogień może być widoczny w formie płomieni. Stwierdza jednak, że to jego przytłaczające Reiatsu jest tak gęste, że wygląda jak płomienie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 508, strony 1-2 Po walce lider mówi do niego, aby poszli z pola walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 7 Kiedy Yamamoto zostaje ostatecznie zabity, dostaje rozkaz, aby przekazać wszystkim Stern Ritterom, by rozpoczęli najazd.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 12 W czasie inwazji, Haschwalth wraz z Yhwachem przyglądają się, jak niszczeją budynki Seireitei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 16 Kiedy na niebie pojawia się wybuch, jasnowłosy wyczuwa pewne Reiatsu. Yhwach potwierdza jego teorię, mówiąc, że to może być tylko Ichigo Kurosaki. Haschwalth pyta się, czy ma go zlikwidować, na co Yhwach odpowiada, że nie ma potrzeby, po czym zarządza odwrót. Nagle Przedstawiciel Shinigami wbija miecz w ziemię, stając tuż przeciwko Haschwalthowi i mordercy wszechkapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 512, strony 13-17 thumb|left|190px|Yhwach zatrzymuje Haschwaltha Jasnowłosy Quincy wykonuje kilka kroków wprzód, w stronę Ichigo, jednak Yhwach zatrzymuje go dłonią. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań między Kurosakim a Liderem Wandenreich, Zastępczy Shinigami zbiera w sobie moc. Haschwalth zwraca się do swego pana, jednak ten mówi, że w obecnej sytuacji nie ma już odwrotu. Kiedy ostrze miecza Yhwacha przeszywa gardło Ichigo, Haschwalth wydaje się być nieco zdziwiony. Wówczas Lider obozu Quincy zaznaczając, że Kurosaki wciąż oddycha nakazuje Haschwalthowi zabrać go do pałacu, gdzie zmuszą go do współpracy. Jasnowłosy Quincy odwraca wzrok, jednak posłusznie przystaje na rozkaz swego pana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 513, strony 6, 9, 14 i 15 Kiedy zauważa wybuch po stronie walczących zaniepokoił się stanem Lidera. Po wyjaśnieniach związanych z matką Kurosakiego i zatrzymania Yhwachę przez Cień, Haschwalth informuje, że trzeba wracać, ponieważ nie można wyjść ze strefy Schatten Bereich. Kiedy odchodzili, Ichigo chciał zaatakować, ale szybko został zatrzymany przez jasnowłosego, który przeciął swym mieczem Zanpakutō Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 514, strony 1, 11-16 Chwilę potem, razem z całym Wandenreich wycofuje się z Soul Society. Jakiś czas potem, Haschwalth przyprowadza Uryū Ishidę do siedziby Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 537, strony 15-16 Podczas zebrania Stern Ritterów, gdy Yhwach mianuje Uryū swoim następcą, Jugram uspokaja wzburzonych kolegów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strona 6 Po zebraniu, Haschwalth dołącza do kłócących się Stern Ritterów i pyta Bazz-B gdzie ten się wybiera. Bazz-B mówi, że zawsze myślał, iż to Jugram zostanie następcą jego wysokości, wtedy żaden z Stern Ritterów nie miałby nic przeciwko. Haschwalth ze spokojem oświadcza, że skoro taka jest wola Yhwacha, nie ma miejsca na dyskusje. Bazz-B wybucha agresją i krzyczy, że w takim razie zrzuci Jugrama z jego stołka i sam na nim zasiądzie. Dyskusję przerywa im pojawienie się Askina Nakka Le Vaara.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strony 10-14 Kiedy inwazja się rozpoczyna, a Lodowy Wymiar zastępuje Seireitei, trójka najpotężniejszych Stern Ritterów spogląda na wszystko z dachu siedziby Wandenreich; na przodzie Yhwach, po jego prawicy Jugram, a tuż obok niego Uryū. Protoplasta Quincych przytacza jedną z wersji Keiser Gesang, przy czym zapowiadając nadejście absolutnego końca w ciągu kolejnych dziewięciu dni, daje Haschwalthowi i Ishidzie sygnał do rozpoczęcia ataku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 546, strony 14, 16 i 17 Jugram trafia na wszechkapitana i wicekapitan, którym na wejściu wyjaśnia, iż ani teraz, ani podczas poprzedniego ataku na Soul Society, Quincy nie musieli zmagać się z Shakonmaku, gdyż w rzeczywistości już się w nim znajdowali. Następnie Stern Ritter przedstawia się swoim przeciwnikom. Zapytany, czy ich spotkanie nie jest przypadkiem odpowiada przecząco, tłumacząc, że dobór jego przeciwnika był decyzją Yhwacha. Shunsui stwierdza następnie, iż po takim czasie konfliktu, najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby zawieszenie broni, jednak Haschwalth mówi, iż Jego Wysokość jest za pokojem oraz zwycięstwem, twardo dodając, iż jedyną wytyczną daną im wprost jest pozbycie się wroga.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strony 12-14 thumb|190px|right|Jugram odgrodzony od przeciwników Jugram zostaje odgrodzony od przeciwników przez technikę Nanao, Hakūdan Keppeki. Stern Ritter zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może się przez nią przedostać, gdyż jego miecz zostaje odbity lub w jakiś sposób pochłaniany. Pyta następnie wicekapitan 1. Oddziału, czy to zaklęcie Kidō jest jej sprawką. Po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi zadaje kolejne pytanie dotyczące tego, czy z tej techniki mogą korzystać inni kapitanowie uzdolnieni w tej dziedzinie walki. Usłyszawszy przeczącą odpowiedź, w oddali następuje potężna eksplozja jasno sygnalizująca porażkę ze strony Shinigami. Stern Ritter oznajmia wtedy wicekapitan, iż opracowanie tej techniki jest dość powierzchowne, gdyż wiedza na jej temat nie została przekazana innym.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 551, strony1-5 Jugram i Shunsui wymieniają swoje uwagi na temat przebiegu bitwy. Po chwili Haschwalth stwierdza, że jest tu, aby przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na rzecz Wandenreich. Następnie kiedy wyciąga swój miecz, Wszechkapitan zasłania Nanao przed ciosem. Członek Stern Ritter ujawnia, że stopniowo wchłaniał Reishi bariery ze swojej strony, by ją zniszczyć. Choć zajęło mu to dość sporo czasu, przyznaje, że jest to niesamowita technika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strony 2-4 Po chwili przed Jugramem pojawia się nowy mur. Nanao ujawnia, że podczas gdy on był zajęty absorbowaniem Reishi, ona zdążyła stworzyć nową barierę. Haschwalth zauważa, że technika została stworzona z innej struktury cząsteczek, a Ise potwierdza jego słowa i wyjaśnia, że ściany składają się z mniejszych połączonych ze sobą sześciokątów. Gdy wicekapitan pyta go, czy nie wydaje się mu, iż jest to słabszy mur od poprzedniego, mężczyzna potwierdza tę tezę. Zmęczony pułapkami Jugram stwierdza, że musi użyć brutalniejszych metod. Następnie za zdziwionym Stern Ritterem pojawia się symbol Wandenreich. Otrzymuje on rozkaz powrotu do Silbern. Skłania to Kyōraku do zapytania go o powód odejścia. Stern Ritter stwierdza, iż wola Yhwacha jest najważniejsza. Wszechkapitan nadal wypytuje Haschwaltha, kiedy znów się pojawi, na co ten odpowiada, że zjawi się znów po wydaniu takiego rozkazu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strony 5-8 thumb|left|190px|Broń Jugrama Później w siedzibie Wandenreich, Yhwach decyduje się na stracenie BG9 i Cang Du, ponieważ nie mogą oni już walczyć, dlatego też wzywa do siebie Jugrama. BG9 prosi lidera, aby zaczekał i mówi, że pomimo porażki zostali wskrzeszeni przez Quincy: Vollständig, dzięki czemu nadal mogą walczyć pod jego komendą. Lider stwierdza, że powinni być wdzięczni za to, że przeżyli. Następnie Haschwalth mówi, iż życie uratowane przez szczęście musi być spłacone tą samą ilością nieszczęścia, po czym uderza Cang Du mieczem. Ostrze zatrzymuje się jednak dzięki zdolności Stern Rittera The Iron. Straceniec przypomina o tym Jugramowi, mówiąc, iż jego ostrze go nie zabije. Następnie Haschwalth stwierdza, że to drugi pokaz szczęścia Cang Du. Mężczyzna wymierza więc w jego stronę wielkie działo, którym z łatwością go zabija.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strony 11-16 Gdy Yhwach śpi Jugram pyta się Uryū co go trapi. Haschwalth stwierdza, że tylko gdy Yhwach śpi powraca on do bycie ojcem wszystkich Quincy i jego moc powraca do niego, więc nikt nie może zakłócać jego snu. Chwilę później Stern Ritter "B" powtarza swoje pytanie. Ishida stwierdza, iż chciał zadać pewne pytanie Jego Wysokości, jednak nie jest to jego sprawa. Po chwili Uryū dostrzega, że Jugram wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż wczoraj. Członek Wandenreich mówi, Quincy, że on i Yhwach są połączeni, gdy Jego Wysokość staje się ojcem wszystkich Quincy, na niego spada odpowiedzialność założenia maski władcy. Po czym dodaje, że Jego Wysokość jest połączony z każdym Quincy. Haschwalth mówi młodemu Uryū o wyjątkowej mocy Jego Wysokości oraz sposobie w jaki Yhwach nadpisuje duszę Quincy, co powoduje, iż pyta on jak jest to w ogóle możliwe. Po chwili dodaje, że jego dusza również została nadpisana, poprzez wypicie z kielicha krwi Jego Wysokości, co wywołuje u niego szok. Jugram szybkim ruchem stawia Uryū pod ścianą, po czym stwierdza, że nie ma dla niego drogi powrotu. Następnie dodaje, iż podejrzewa, że powodem, dla którego dołączył on do Wandenreich była chęć pomszczenia matki. Jednak nie ma dla niego już żadnej drogi odwrotu, następnie mówi, że gdy osoba, która posiadała część duszy Yhwacha, poległa w walce, jego egzystencja powraca do Jego Wysokości. Po czym dodaje, iż walki są jedyną deska ratunku dla Yhwacha inaczej powróci on do swojego poprzedniego stanu, zaś wszyscy Stern Ritterzy żyją i umierają dla niego. Gdy słońce wschodzi, Jugram stwierdza, że Jego Wysokość się budzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 565, strony 8-18 Stojąc na murach pałacu, Jugram szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzy na meteor stworzony przez Gremmy'ego. Stern Ritter "B'" krzyczy do żołnierzy, by chronili Jego Wysokość.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 577, strona 5 Niebawem Yhwach wyczuwa powrót Ichigo Kurosakiego. Zwraca się do stojących po jego bokach Uryū i Jugrama, mówiąc, że czas zaczynać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 582, strony 15-17 Gdy nakazuje stworzyć klucz, Jugram unosi miecz, z którego strzelają promienie. Sześcioramienny symbol pojawia się pod ich stopami, a on stoi na jego środku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 584, strony 3-5 Moce i umiejętności '''Wysoka moc duchowa: Moc duchowa Haschwaltha jest porównywalna, albo nawet większa od Shinigami klasy kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strona 5 Bystry umysł: Jugram sprawia wrażenie bystrej i spostrzegawczej osoby. Był w stanie wydedukować, że płomienie pokrywające ciało Yamamoto podczas używania Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui w rzeczywistości były jedynie ucieleśnieniem jego Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 522, strony 1-2 Dodatkowo, był w stanie dostrzec prawdziwe intencje Yhwacha oraz powód, dla którego okrzyknął Uryū swoim zastępcą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 544, strony 12-14 Manipulacja i absorpcja Reishi: Podstawową metodą walki Quincy jest absorpcja Reishi znajdującego się w atmosferze i przekształcanie go w swoją broń. Jasnowłosy z łatwością tworzy strzały, które bez problemu przebijają i uszkadzają ciało innej osoby.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strony 10-11 Broń duchowa thumb|right|190px|Miecz Haschwaltha Miecz z Reishi: Wykorzystując swoje zdolności Quincy do pochłaniania i przekształcania Reishi, Haschwalth potrafi stworzyć długi, cienki miecz z długą rękojeścią. Mógł bez problemów przeciąć jednym szybkim ruchem Zanpakutō Ichigo Kurosakiego w formie Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 514, strona 16 Ciekawostki * Zanim został oficjalnie wprowadzony w mandze, został przedstawiony na kolorowej stronie 480. rozdziału. * Bazz-B zwraca się do niego .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strona 7 Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Jugram Haschwalth ru:Юграм Хашвальт Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wandenreich Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Stern Ritter Kategoria:Postacie tylko z mangi